The present invention relates generally to a golf putter teaching or training device and more particularly to a golf putter with laser sighting and a laser sighting kit for a golf putter.
Numerous types of training and teaching devices have been developed in an attempt to improve a golfer's putting stroke and alignment. It has been stated that the major difference in today's golfers is found in the putting portion of the game of golf. In fact, many modern golf courses have been designed to make putting an even more important phase of the game.
The putting stroke generally includes several phases: the address or set-up phase which the golfer initially assumes in relation to the ball with the clubhead located behind the ball before hitting a shot; the backswing phase in which the club is drawn back into a cocked position; the striking phase in which the putter is moved to and through the ball; and the follow-through phase of the stroke in which the putter is moved past and beyond the hitting zone to finish the stroke.
There is need for a device to enable the golfer to be confident of their initial aim at the target and their execution during play. Enhanced practice can achieve that goal. Accurate putting demands precise application of distance and direction factors. Distance problems generally are easily seen, and can be corrected; however, alignment factors are less easy to visualize. First, it is difficult to ascertain the alignment between the putter and the aiming/target spot, such as the cup. There is a need for a device that allows an accurate check of putter aim and which allows the golfer to actually visualize correct putter direction, thus making it possible to repeat on the golf course. Also, there is a need for a device that allows a check on the quality of the putting motion itself.
The direction of a putt is greatly affected by the slope and condition of the putting surface. However, once a target path is chosen, putting direction is affected mainly by three factors. One is the area of contact on the putter blade. Off center impact can cause the putter blade to open or close. The second factor is the actual path of the putter head. The third and most important factor is the direction of the putter face during impact. It is almost impossible for a golfer to see, i.e., visualize, these alignment problems. In fact, certain erroneous combinations of these factors will result in a perfect looking putt result. In effect, two wrongs make a right. If the initial aim is wrong, the stroke must be wrong to correct the result; however, most golfers do not want to learn this way. The least complex method is correct aim and a matching stroke. There thus is need for a device that allows the golfer to actually see each alignment factor during practice execution and to explore ways to prevent or correct any alignment problems while practicing.
The present invention is directed at improving the putting portion of the golfer's game, by helping the golfer to develop an improved putting swing or stroke, and in particular by helping the golfer to aim correctly.
Prior art devices known for improving the putting game have included a large variety of aids such as practice holes or cups, pieces of carpet for simulating greens, sights mounted on the clubs, target devices for the holes, and so forth.
Some optical devices have also been produced in the past to provide a visual indication of whether the full swing is properly carried out, or is more likely to produce a slice or a hook. Such optical devices typically have used a series of mirrors or lenses to produce the desired result. However, as the number of mirrors and/or lenses increases, so does the complexity of the devices along with the cost.
These prior art aiming and training aids have in general been complex and have not included an optical unit which can be mounted on the putter head and which optical unit also can be adjustable. It therefore would be desirable to provide a putter with laser sighting, including a laser unit which can be a part of a putter head or can be in a kit form and can be adjustably mounted on the putter head.